Talk:Accessories
I forgot to sign in when editing the first time so my edit note didn't show in the Wikia activity log. So, I thought I'd make a note on the Talk page. Plus, I can be a bit more descriptive this way. If you know the proper name of an accessory, you can find the image by typing in the direct link to it's image url. All of GPX+'s accessories are http://gpxplus.net/files/images/dressup/[image name].png. Present isn't the proper name of the missing accessory, so if anyone knows it now you know how to find the image. Or at least change the name on the table so someone else can find the image. Capitalization matters and all spaces are replaced with hyphens. Ex: big leaf or big-leaf won't work, it has to be Big-Leaf.png JKarma 22:15, November 28, 2010 (UTC) Props and Missing Accessories I've added a table for the Props that are slowly being rolled out onto the site. I saved the images as Prop_Item_Name.png, so let's try to stick with that format when uploading the items for this page. Also, it seems that the Red Barrette is also missing from the Accessories on GPX+, and I personally have NEVER seen the Orange Fluff. Does anyone have proof that they exist, or are the prices shown for them just based on the prices of the other Barretts/Fluffs? Sp des Slick 12:52, October 12, 2011 (UTC) :Here- By doing something on certain browsers you can see the list of all existing Items & Accessories when on the Shop Page... On Firefox, on the top bar, you have to go to "View > Page Style > No Style". On Opera, it's "Page > Style > User Mode". Not sure about other browsers. Anyway, then, when you scroll down to your inventory, it will show everything. Items you don't currently own will have a "blank" quantity, but will still appear on the list (including every single voucher). :Here's an apparent list of all the "new" Props: Bib: Big Bag: Big Barrette: Black Cape: Black Tie: Black Wings: Bouquet: Bowtie: Candy: Cane: Chefs Hat: Colorful Parasol: Comet: (Apparently grouped in with the new props even though it's a Gen IV item) Cowboy Hat: Crimson Scarf: Decorative Ribbon: Dressy Tie: Electric Guitar: Fake Belly Button: Fake Bone: Fedora: Fluffy Beard: Football: Frilly Apron: Frying Pan: Gentlemans Hat: Germ Mask: Gorgeous Flower: Headband: Helmet: Horned Helm: Hula Skirt: Jesters Cap: Lace Cap: Ladle: Lantern: Laurel Wreath: Lonely Flower: Magic Wand: Mallet: Maraca: Microphone: Monocle: Necklace: Paintbrush: Pennant: Pirate Hat: Pocket Watch: Purse: Racket: Red Barrette: Red Nose: Red Parasol: Rigid Shield: Rose: Round Button: Round Mushroom: Scarlet Cape: Shuriken: Small Barrette: Smiley Face Mask: Square Glasses: Straw Hat: Striped Barrette: Striped Tie: Tambourine: Thick Book: Tie: Toy Cake: Toy Cutlass: Toy Fishing Rod: Toy Sword: Trident: Trumpet: Umber Belt: Whisk: White Cape: White Domino Mask: White Pompom: White Wings: Wig: Windup Key: Winners Belt: Witchy Hat: Wrench: :...Also, yes, there does not seem to be an Orange Fluff, or a Gen IV Red Barrette Accessory, though there is a Gen V Red Barrette Prop. On the same account, it appears there is no Gen V Blue Barrette, as there is already a Gen IV Blue Barrette. :...Hrm. [[User:M190049|''~m190049]][[User talk:M190049|~talk]] 01:00, October 13, 2011 (UTC) ::A quick comparison suggests that any Props that share the name of an Accessory are not included: Top Hat, Red/Blue/Green Barrette, and Red/Blue Flower so far. The Red Barrette in the list uses the Gen IV sprite, so I listed the price there. I'll remove the "duplicate" entries in the Prop list, but I think we should keep the Comet in the Accessories list (I think it was just added in because someone brought it up in the Revamped Dressup thread). 'Sp' 'des Slick' 22:36, October 13, 2011 (UTC) ::Actually, scratch that; even excluding those items, all the props aren't listed above anyways. They may yet be rolled out over time. No editing except to add more prices and images. 'Sp' 'des Slick''' 22:44, October 13, 2011 (UTC)